


Honey

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	Honey

李知勋常常会想洪知秀究竟是怎么样才能把温文尔雅与油嘴滑舌这两个完全扯不上边的词结合得这么好，就像现在，明明他嘴里还说着混账话，但脸上的温和笑容却衬得他像个温柔的邻家大哥哥，在轻轻柔柔地劝说邻居家的小孩早点回家不要让父母担心一样。

他别无他法，几乎是哭着但又听话地在客厅里把自己脱得一丝不挂，任由洪知秀一步步靠近，眼角泛红地看他从包装精美的袋子里掏出一件件衣物在自己身上比划。

那是一套浅蓝色为主的夏装水手服，上面的白色衣服带着浅蓝色带白边大翻领和白色扎成金鱼草结的三角巾，下面则是一条短得离谱的同色短裤。

“肯定会很好看是不是？来，让哥哥帮你穿上，不许哭鼻子哦。”

洪知秀温柔地亲亲他发红的眼角像是安慰，温声细语地让李知勋抬手把上衣套上去，他这才发现上衣也只是堪堪够长，完全禁不得他半分抬手，不然拉高的上衣就会使同样白皙的腰间露出来。短裤也是洪知秀蹲下来帮他穿的，他撑开裤子，食指点点李知勋的腿让他乖乖抬脚伸进裤管里，等两条腿都伸进去便慢慢往上提，中途却卡在了他的大腿上不肯再继续。

李知勋羞耻得身体都开始发红，因为此时姿势而正对洪知秀脸庞的性器却有了反应，颤颤巍巍翘起来，前端都快要伸到洪知秀嘴边，似乎是在邀请他来品尝。

洪知秀几乎是毫不犹豫地张嘴含住那根深色的性器，只听得从头顶上方传来一声抽气声，他立刻像是获得鼓励一般把那根含得更深，避开牙齿，一手握着底端一手玩弄他下面的两个小球，身体前后摇晃让性器在他嘴里滑动。

“啊……”李知勋的两只手搭到了洪知秀的肩上，手一抓攥紧他的衣服。

洪知秀灵活的舌头几乎要舔遍他性器上的每一处，含到嘴里嘬得啧啧作响。李知勋脚趾都蜷缩起来，快要站不住，偏偏那条温软的舌头又缠上来在他铃口处打转挑逗，最后猛地一吸让他脑内一片白光闪过全数射进洪知秀嘴里。

经历射精过后快感的李知勋还有些失神，反应迟钝地看着洪知秀缓缓把他的性器吐出来，故意咕嘟一声把嘴里的精液咽下去，然后才抬头看他，脸上却是像是什么事情都没发生过的淡然，“那我们继续穿裤子哦。”

说着还没等到李知勋回答就自顾自的重新捏上卡在大腿的裤子继续往上提，伸手把已经软下去的性器收进裤子里，最后正正提好，仔细整理了一番才站起来，把他领到收在房间衣柜那块全身镜前，从背后半拥着他，在他耳边呼气，“好看吗？是不是很适合？”

李知勋闻言跟着抬眼，在镜子里看见了只是换了套衣服就大有不同的自己。那条短裤原来才到他大腿的三分之一，白嫩匀称的双腿基本全露在外面，赤脚踩在房间的木地板上，配上脸上的潮红，明明是青春洋溢的水手服此时怎么看都有一种色情意味。

“好……唔！”话还没说完，耳尖就被咬住，还被用牙齿磨来磨去，直至大半个耳朵都开始发红才肯放过他。

但对方接下来却顺势吻到了他的脖子上，他下意识因为痒意偏头躲开，还是被不依不饶地追上去继续又吻又吮。期间胸前的三角巾也不知道是什么时候被解开，领子没了束缚能稍微拉松些许露出一部分锁骨和肩膀，也立刻被温热的嘴唇占领，留下一个个暧昧的吻痕。

一只不属于他的手悄悄从衣服下摆伸进去捏住他的乳头肆意揉捏，早就适应了玩弄的乳头只不过逗弄了几下就硬了，即便是大脑还没反应过来身体也早已自觉挺起胸口更加方便洪知秀的动作。

李知勋闭着眼睛小声喘着气，却感受到那只原本玩弄乳头的手突然松开贴到了他的小腹上，直直往下滑直至到胯间，隔着薄薄的短裤摸他的性器，与此同时还感受到一个硬而热的东西抵在他的屁股上。

他身子一僵，睁开眼睛的同时正好碰上洪知秀把才帮他提好不久的短裤褪到能露出整个屁股的程度，从镜子里还能最直面地看见那只好看的手握着他的性器帮他手淫。

李知勋觉得自己顿时有些呼吸不畅，分明是不想看的却被洪知秀推到镜子前，逼他睁开眼睛看镜子里面那个被搞得乱七八糟的自己。“不、不要……”

“不要看？”洪知秀在他耳边低语，“但是这么好看这么淫荡的知勋怎么能错过呢？这套衣服也好看很适合你啊，看看你的腿多漂亮。”他手一勾摸上他的大腿内侧，在最敏感细嫩的地方用手指轻轻挠痒，痒得李知勋要躲却反而躲进他的怀里。

“我看看，是站着好呢，还是把你抱到床上好呢？”洪知秀边说手指已经伸进他的后穴帮他扩张，痛得他张嘴哼哼，又被他亲在嘴角轻声安慰，“不痛哦，知勋要乖。”

“啊……”洪知秀的手指随便一挖便能惹得李知勋软声直叫，温热的甬道紧紧包裹着他不断放进去滑动的手指，手指上沾着不知道什么时候摸出来的润滑液，因为一次性挤太多加上抠挖的动作还发出了水声，传到李知勋耳里听得更是羞耻，“不要挖、挖了……”

他艰难地压制住呻吟的念头勉强从牙缝里挤出一句还算完整的话，耳朵却在随后捕捉到一个细微的脱下衣物的声音，然后便感受到那几根手指慢慢撤出来从而换上了一个别的东西抵在他的穴口。

洪知秀居然一声招呼都不打就直接把自己勃起的性器抵到他身后，直到把前端纳了进去才微微松了口气，“知勋？”

“啊？”李知勋下意识应了声，谁料下一秒那根粗壮的性器竟然直接撞进了最深处，一下子就找到了他的敏感点，让他在痛意和快感交织之中射到了镜子上，然后眼睁睁看着那片浊液顺着镜子往下流，光是看到镜子这处都让他觉得十分羞耻。

“我会擦干净的。”洪知秀随着李知勋的视线看过去也发现了镜子上的异常，却不知这种听似安慰的语句让李知勋听了只会更加害羞，毕竟射上去的是他的精液而不是洪知秀的。

洪知秀两只手钳紧李知勋的腰，先是缓慢在他身体里进出，把对方磨得难受，发出小动物般的呜咽，甚至自觉扭动屁股，主动地求欢。“好淫荡哦，这么喜欢做爱吗？”

调笑的口吻终于逼得李知勋委屈地细细哭出声，眼泪从眼眶里溢出来滴到洪知秀手上，“洪知秀！”

“乖了别哭了是我错了我错了宝贝别哭啊。”

洪知秀这头还在哄他，那头自己就先忍不住用力挺腰发了狠往里撞，激烈的操弄让李知勋根本没办法听清对方说的什么，嘴里因为哭泣而发出抽噎声也中途变了调换成阵阵呻吟，夹杂在肉体撞击而发出的拍打声里也尤为清晰。

他感受到那根性器在他体内肆意地顶撞抽插，肠壁被性器毫不留情地摩擦让他根本止不住嘴上的浪叫，他原先还能勉强双手撑在镜子上勉强站着，这一番操弄过后实在是没了多余的力气，腿一软差点跪在地上，洪知秀见状立刻撑起他，却不料这样一来李知勋就完完全全被他支撑，反而被他自身的重量压得让洪知秀插得更深。

李知勋随之发出尖叫，“啊——”

仿佛被这声尖叫所鼓励，洪知秀干脆把性器暂时抽离他的体内，直接把人抱起来扔到床上，扒了他的短裤，把他两条腿分开到一个极大的角度，以正面又一次捅了进去。

快感从尾椎骨一路发麻地传遍全身，他又忍不住开口呻吟，嘴里发出的声音全被洪知秀动作撞得细碎零散，连又开始的呜咽哭声都一顿一顿的。

李知勋那根被冷落的性器此时也被刺激得出水，在撞击之下晃晃悠悠的，洪知秀牵着李知勋的手放到他自己的性器上，他一摸到就自觉地帮自己手淫，那只漂亮的手握在深色的性器上撸动的冲击力让洪知秀觉得自己又被刺激得大了一点，把人撑得更加满当。

“快、快点射啊……你怎么还没有射呜……洪知秀……”李知勋一边帮自己手淫一边无意识地抱怨，委屈皱眉的样子让人更加想蹂躏，“快点……”

洪知秀扶着他的腰，在他体内冲刺了好多下才猛地抽出来全数射到李知勋身上，还弄脏了他身上还没来得及脱下的那件水手服上衣。

“我来帮你。”他看见李知勋还在帮自己手淫，立刻也伸手把自己的手包在他的手上，带着他一起动作，最后终于也射了出来，溅到了洪知秀身上。

两个人随即滚到一起喘气休息，喘了一会儿又黏糊糊地亲到一起，边亲边把刚才还没来得及脱掉的衣服全部脱下来扔到床下，从而开始新一轮的性事。


End file.
